habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Characters in Habitica
In addition to regular players, Habitica is populated by several characters, mostly based on real people who have contributed to Habitica's development. These characters accompany various features in the game, and many of them dress up to celebrate World Events. The Habitica NPCs The NPCs (Non-Player Characters) of Habitica were the top-tier backers of the Kickstarter. Bailey the Town Crier Bailey keeps the residents of Habitica up to date with all the important news: bug fixes, events, Mystery Items and all cool new features as soon as they're implemented. She doesn't have her own page but can be called up using the "Show Bailey" option under Settings. Justin the Guide Justin announces locked features as they become available, as well as any special contributor gear as it is awarded. Alexander the Merchant Alexander is the Merchant in Habitica. He can be found in the Market where he sells items for gems. He has a giant sword mounted on the wall of his shop. Matt Boch the Beast Master Matt Boch is the caretaker of all the pets you collect on your journey. He can somehow be in both the pet stable and the mount stable at once. Maybe he knows magic. Daniel the Tavern Keeper Daniel is keeper and protector of the Tavern, reserving rooms for the sick or weary. He proudly displays his favorite golf club on the wall behind the bar. Ian the Quest Leader Ian manages the quest system and appears when you read a quest scroll. He remains in the background while you go off questing and is always ready to help with useful information and reminders. Other Characters The Grim Reaper Although now retired, the Grim Reaper used to greet players every time they died. Mysterious Time Travelers The Mysterious Time Travelers, Tyler and Vicky, are available to subscribers who have received a Mystic Hourglass, and allow these players to purchase previous Mystery Item sets. Seasonal Sorceress The Seasonal Sorceress, Siena Leslie, runs the Seasonal Shop. Tzina A mysterious character that is mentioned in Not a Mere Maid, Jacko of the Lantern, Icicle Drake Quake, and In Which a Mailman is Extremely Rude. Masterclassers Masterclassers were introduced in a Behind the Scenes spotlight on the April Fool. There are four Masterclassers in total: the April Fool is the Master of Rogues, the Joyful Reaper is the Master of Healers, Lady Glaciate is the Master of Warriors, and King Manta is the Master of Mages. April Fool The April Fool, Master of Rogues, was introduced during Spring Fling 2016 and is responsible for Habitica's April Fools' Day events. During the 2017 Spring Fling, a Behind the Scenes spotlight about the April Fool's backstory and personal life was posted on the Habitica Blog. The April Fool also appears in the Mayhem in Mistiflying quest line. Joyful Reaper The Joyful Reaper, Master of Healers, is a skeleton who is the oldest and hardest-working of the Masterclassers. She is known for her sweet heart, her sweet tooth, and throwing fabulous feasts. She is the ruler of the Flourishing Fields, the most productive area of Habitica, and appears in the Terror in the Taskwoods quest line and the Burnout and the Exhaust Spirits world quest. During the 2017 Fall Festival, a Behind the Scenes spotlight about the Joyful Reaper's backstory and personal life was posted on the Habitica Blog. Lady Glaciate Lady Glaciate, Master of Warriors, is the tall and brusque leader of the Mammoth Riders of the Stoïkalm Steppes, a calm, icy tundra. She appears in the Stoïkalm Calamity quest line and is mentioned in the In Which the Wind Worsens quest. During the 2017-2018 Winter Wonderland, a Behind the Scenes spotlight about the Lady Glaciate's backstory and personal life was posted on the Habitica Blog. King Manta King Manta, Master of Mages, is a merman and the king of the city of Dilatory. He appears in the Dilatory Distress Quest Line and the Dread Drag'on of Dilatory world boss quest. During the 2017 Summer Splash, a Behind the Scenes spotlight about King Manta's backstory and personal life was posted on the Habitica Blog. Habitican Cameos A number of Habiticans have made cameos in the game because they have contributed to the quests by creating the artwork or writing Habitican mythology. Below is a list of characters who have made official appearances in Habitica, as part of quest scrolls or "in-character" announcements. See Also Places in Habitica pt-br:Personagens em Habitica fr:Personnages d'Habitica ja:Habiticaのキャラクター ru:Персонажи Habitica zh:Habitica中的角色 Category:Community